All Kinds Of Time
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Her head was spinning. He was saying those words again. The last time he said them she hadn't had a chance to process them before he ran away, but now he was standing still. Run, Baby, Run Rory's thoughts while Jess is asking her to come away.
1. All Kinds Of Time

He watched them dancing from a distance. It was awkward at first, but soon enough the two friends who had always been a little more, settled in to a comfortable rhythm, moving to the music in their own time.

Good. They looked good like that. Together. He turned away. Partly because he was satisfied and happy for them. And partly because he just could not stand it. He could tell that they had the beginnings of what he had always wanted.

It was time to go, he realised, looking around at the rest of the town square.

Time to go and make his move.

Luke did it. Luke had stood up and had done something with his feelings, and now, Jess realised it was time for him to do the same

Lorelai may not have known exactly what Luke had been asking when she accepted his invitation to Liz's wedding, but it didn't matter. She would catch up.

Jess couldn't wait for that though. He needed to go and be painfully direct.

The whole drive to New Haven he rehearsed what he would say.

The speech would begin with three words he had said only once before, and continue from there.

She would say yes. He was certain. She had to say yes.

He needed her to say yes, and refused to think of any other possible answer.

Luke hadn't been too happy about giving him Rory's address, but in the end, he'd known it was what needed to be done.

Jess needed to see her and now was the time. His hands shook slightly as he put his keys in his pocket.

Derfey hall, first floor, suite five, was where he had to go. Derfey hall, first floor, suit five, was where his future was waiting.

Derfey hall, he stood before the door and took a deep breathe.

Then he saw her. He opened the main door of the building and she stood at the door of her suite with Dean. _Dean? Why was it always Dean? He was always there!_

"What are you doing here?" Rory was asking him a question.

"I need to talk to you." he replied. _Why not just get right to the point?_

"Jess..." _God, _he was always trying to keep them apart.

"I need to talk to you." Jess repeated, ignoring Dean.

"What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Rory, please." he didn't want to have to beg, not in front of Dean, but if that's what it took...

"Rory?"

"Go - go home." That wasn't directed at him, it made it a little easier to breathe.

"No."

"Yes, go. You should go." She replied, speaking to her tall ex boyfriend. "Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away." And now she was yelling at him, because Dean was gone.

"Rory..."

"What do you want?"

_What did he want? That was the sixty-four million dollar question. What did Jess Mariano want out of life? What did he want in this very moment?_

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just..."

"What?" she was losing patience with him and the speech he had planned was all gone. It followed Dean out of the building like a puppy dog.

"Come with me." new words spilled from his lips before he even had a chance to think them over.

"What?"

"Come with me." It was not a simple request. Three small words arranged just so, that really were a bigger deal than they sounded. Three small words that meant a lot.

"Where?"

"I don't know..." He hadn't gotten that far, "away!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Probably." _No. Not anymore._ He wanted to say. _I finally have it all figured out._ "Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it."

"I can't do that." She opened her door and went inside as if to get away from him, but she left it open, an unconscious invitation to follow.

"You don't think you can do it but you can. You can do whatever you want."

"It's not what I want." her voice seemed to be faltering, it was what made him so sure that he was right.

"It is. I know you."

"You don't know me!" _Nope, there it was, she was back._

"Look, we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want. It's what you want, too." With every word, he was praying that he hadn't made a mistake by coming. He needed her to want him too.

_He needed her._

"No!"

"I want to be with you, but not here. Not this place, not Stars Hollow. We have to start new."

"There's nothing to start!"

"You're packed. Your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can."

She didn't say anything as he poured his heart on the floor. She was silent, so he continued.

"Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do."

"No, no, no, no, no." she was looking away, trying to pretend this wasn't happening, muttering under her breathe.

"Don't say "no" just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me." She didn't say 'no' again. She didn't say anything, just stood, looking at him.

Her jaw was set, but her lips quivered slightly as if there was something inside of her, trying to bubble its way out. She needed to get something out.

"Rory, I love you. I love you. You know that I do. I need you in my life. Please... Just, please do this with me." He rushed to finish saying what he needed to say before she pushed him away again. At the very least, if she had heard everything he would always know that he had given it everything he had.

"Rory?"

"You left me." It started as a whisper. "You abandoned me. More than once. I can't handle that again. It hurts too much."

She was trying to stay strong. He could see the tears in her eyes that she was trying to hide from him.

"I know. I know it hurts. But it won't happen again. I know what I did wrong and I'm not going to let it happen again. I won't leave you."

After an eternity, her voice connected with his ears. "Not New York."

"What?"

"You said somewhere new. New York doesn't count." He blinked, trying to decide if he as dreaming these words. "Not Yale, not Stars Hollow, and not New York."

"Where do you want to go?"

* * *

Jess stood alone in a tiny apartment in Boston. They'd done it. They'd left their lives alone and taken that first big step into their lives together.

Boston was good. Boston worked. It was still on the coast that the both of them liked the most and it wasn't too far away from the people that they needed in their lives. But it was far enough.

It was too close.

Life in Stars Hollow kept calling out to Rory. Her friends, her family, they wanted her back and she wanted them.

Her dad was close by, but that didn't matter because she'd never been close with him.

_Home._

She was home sick. Jess could tell. She was trying to hide it, but he could see it as clear as day.

Aside from her first year at college, Rory had never been away from her mother and the separation was killing her. Jess was fine. He hadn't lived with his mother in years and didn't think he could ever again.

But Rory needed that closeness.

Then of course, there was the issue of money. They both had jobs and they worked all day and spent all night together. They didn't go out, they stayed in and saved what little money wasn't taken by the bills and rent.

Jess was in heaven.

For two months, he lived in heaven with the angel his seventeen-year-old self had fallen in love with.

But it had to end sometime.

Lane. Lorelai. Yale. Stars Hollow.

Friends. Family. College. Home.

Rory tried to pretend she didn't mind not finishing her college education, but every time she thought about it, her face would twist in pain and she would have to stop whatever she was doing, take slow deep breathes and then push it out of her mind.

Finally, having had enough of being pushed away again, by the second generation, Richard Gilmore showed up and demanded that Rory return home.

She tried to argue that she was where she wanted to be, and she was an adult and he couldn't control her.

But there was the tiniest wisp of relief in her face as he ordered her to pack. Jess didn't want to watch her leave. That was too painful.

He went for a walk as she loaded her things into the rental car her grandfather was driving, and then he stood, frozen on the sidewalk and watched them drive away.

It was only fair. After all the times he had left her, she deserved to walk out on him. Level the playing field.

Maybe they could try again.

Maybe when she was done learning stuff they could give it another go, he mused, looking around the empty room.

He couldn't live there anymore.

Not without her.

So Jess returned to New York and awaited the day that she would call him and announce; 'I'm ready now! Let's try again."

It would take a long time, but that was all he had. He had an all kinds of time.


	2. Run, Baby, Run

Rory Gilmore's thoughts during "All Kinds Of Time"

Ok, first of all I'd like to thank Curly Q and Jeremy Shane for their reviews, it was nice to know someone was reading my rant. So, last night I was listening to "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings or something and I heard, "Don't say we're not meant to be / run, baby, run, forever will be you and me" and I just started thinking about my oneshot. Then about two hours later (I think, I'm not exactly sure.) I had this. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rory had had a horrible night and she just wanted to get to bed. But Dean had come all the way from Stars Hollow to rescue her from a horrendous date and she couldn't exactly tell him to just go away.

She didn't want to tell him to go away.

So they stood outside her dorm room, and a part of her was saying to invite him in.

But Dean was married, His wife was at home, probably waiting up for him so she could tell him she loved him.

And then Jess.

_Jess._ Jess stood at the door, staring at her and Dean. _Jess was here._

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

Dean looked at him warningly. "Jess..."

"I need to talk to you." She was so stunned. The two of them carried on their own awkward conversation while she just stood and stared.

"What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Rory, please."

"Rory?" They both watched her, waiting for a reaction, an instruction.

"Go - go home."

"No." Dean looked mad. He didn't want to go. That wasn't what he wanted her to say.

"Yes, go. You should go." Rory replied. The two men engaged in a staring contest for a few moments and then Dean slowly made his way outside. "Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away."

"Rory..."

"What do you want?" she demanded. Jess seemed to have trouble formulating his answer. She opened her door and walked inside. But she didn't want to shut him out just yet. Not until she knew why he had come.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just..."

"What?" she pressed. _Just hurry up and leave again so I can get back to trying not to think about you, _she silently begged.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me." It was not a simple request. Three small words arranged just so, that really were a bigger deal than they sounded. Three small words that meant a lot.

"Where?"

"I don't know..." He looked as if he hadn't expected that answer, "away!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Probably. Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it."

"I can't do that." she replied, already thinking of ways that, maybe, just maybe, she could.

"You don't think you can do it but you can. You can do whatever you want."

"It's not what I want." There. That settled it. The thoughts stopped. Her decision was made.

"It is. I know you."

"You don't know me!"

"Look, we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want. It's what you want, too."

"No!" In any normal situation Rory would have a witty comeback for Jess assuming he knew what she wanted. But this was not normal. This was... _Jess._

"I want to be with you, but not here. Not this place, not Stars Hollow. We have to start new."

"There's nothing to start!"

"You're packed. Your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can." _No I can't. You say it, but that doesn't make it true._ "Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do."

"No, no, no, no, no." _Yes, I want to believe you._

"Don't say "no" just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me." _Say it. Say something._ "Rory, I love you. I love you. You know that I do. I need you in my life. Please... Just, please do this with me."

Her head was spinning. He was saying those words again. The last time, the first time he said them she hadn't had a chance to process them before he ran away, but now he was standing still. Saying them again and again. "Rory?"

"You left me." her voice was no more than a whisper "You abandoned me. More than once. I can't handle that again. It hurts too much."

"I know. I know it hurts. But it won't happen again. I know what I did wrong and I'm not going to let it happen again. I won't leave you."

She tried to breathe normally as his words sunk in, and settled themselves in her brain in the appropriate order.

"Not New York."

"What?"

"You said somewhere new. New York doesn't count." As the words came out of her mouth she was amazed. Jess looked stunned, but Rory couldn't believe it was her voice saying, "Not Yale, not Stars Hollow, and not New York."

"Where do you want to go?"

* * *

Boston was beautiful. She was close to her dad and got to spend a little more time with Gigi. For the first time in her life Rory had a real job that she went to everyday. And she also lived with a man.

That was the strangest part.

The man that she had loved for the last two years lay beside her every night and he was still there in the morning.

She hadn't been sure he would even stick around long enough for her to get her stuff packed in the car, but he did. And they drove together to Boston.

While they were stopped for gas about halfway there, Rory headed to a pay phone to call her mom.

"What do you mean you're going to Boston?" Lorelai demanded, after Rory had explained.

"I mean, Jess and I are moving there. At least for now."

"You're moving with Jess? How is that even possible?"

"He came to my dorm and asked me to go with him. I love him mom. I tried to pretend that I don't, but I do."

"So what? You can still love him in Connecticut. You can love him at Yale. What about Yale, Rory?"

"I don't know right now, Mom. I might not be going back next year."

"Of course you're going back."

"Maybe. I'll think about that later. But right now I just want to make this work with Jess. Please just say you're happy for us."

"I can't do that Rory. Not when you're throwing away everything you've worked for."

Rory hung up then. There were very few times in her life that she had hung up on her mother, but she did it then, because she didn't want her happiness to be spoiled so soon.

The weeks that followed were filled with happiness and love. They found a tiny apartment, they found jobs, and everything was great until the new students came to check out the campus they would soon be living on. Rory would watch the swarms of teens flocking into the city and she would try desperately to hide her pain.

Jess could see it, she knew. But neither of them mentioned it.

Two month in, things started to go sour. The apartment that had once seemed cozy was now stifling. It seemed as if there was a huge chasm between them in their bed and there was no way either of them could reach across it.

Whenever she was alone Rory found herself crying. She never meant to do it, but she couldn't stop it either.

Sometimes she would wake in the middle of the night and find her pillow completely soaked from her tears.

Jess didn't say a word. She could tell that he wanted to, but because he wasn't sure what would help, he simply kept his mouth shut.

Then came the day there was a knock at the door.

From her place on the couch Rory could clearly hear the voice of her grandfather as he demanded to see her.

"I was told this was where I could find my granddaughter, Rory Gilmore. Is she here?"

"Yes, sir." Jess stepped aside as the intimidating-ly tall Richard Gilmore entered their home.

"Rory, it's time for you to come home." were the first words he spoke to her in months.

"I am home Grandpa."

"No. This is not your home. Your home is with your family. We want you to come back. You need to prepare for school. It's coming up and you need to be ready."

"No, Grandpa. I'm not going back."

"Rory..."

"After all the effort you put in to get to Yale, you're just going to give it up? That's unacceptable. However if you want to transfer to Harvard, we can discuss that."

"That's not necessary. I'm finished with school."

"You most certainly are not." _Please stop_. She thought. _I'm not strong enough for this._ "I want you to pack your things and come home with me now."

"I-"

"Rory, I love you." Jess' voice was so feint, she struggled to hear him at first. "Just do what you think is best." he added, before kissing her on the forehead and walking out the door.

"Your mother and grandmother are beside themselves with worry. Did you know that?"

"Stop it! Just stop ok? Please." Rory pleaded. She pressed her hands against her temples, trying to think. What did she think was best? What was she supposed to be doing? "I'll go. Just, please... stop."

Her grandfather gave a curt nod and then proceeded to inspect the apartment as she gathered her things.

Jess hadn't returned by the time she was done, and her grandfather was getting impatient. He didn't want to wait, so she scribbled a quick note and left it between the pages of "_The Catcher in the Rye_" sitting on the couch. With one last look around, Rory took a deep breathe and walked out the door. As they drove down the street, towards the highway that would take them home, Rory glanced in the rear view mirror.

She saw a lone figure standing on the street corner, watching them drive away. It may have been Jess, she couldn't be sure. But the way they were standing, the person did look as if they were missing someone.


	3. Someday

I was listening to Tyler Hilton last night and this just came to me. I'm not sure which song exactly, but I just had to write this.

* * *

SOMEDAY

_Jess, let me start off by saying I love you._

_You know I love you, at least I hope you do. You should, because I do. These last couple of months... They've been, well, for lack of a better word, they've been amazing. I've enjoyed every minute. But we both knew this was coming. I need to finish school, and we both need to do a little more growing up before we'll really work._

_But you need to know that I firmly believe we will be together one day. You were right, that night you came to my dorm. It's what you want and it's what I want too. We'll have our happy ending someday, Jess. I'm sure of it. I love you Dodger. I always will._

_Rory._

* * *

That's it. All Kinds Of Time is done. This is the end.


End file.
